I Would Give Anything
by Jiyuu no Megami
Summary: A mysterious figure arrived on Earth and is looking for Starfire. Who is she? What does she want? Why is she in danger? Only Starfire knows, and she's afraid too.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **I Would Give Anything  
**Author: **Jiyuu no Megami

**AN: **Hey ppls! This is my first Teen Titan story. Sorry if I have any grammatical errors or spelling errors. My sister is kicking me off the computer and I have to do this in two hours. I hope you like it and feel free to send me some suggestions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. I only own the characters that aren't familar with you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

A cloaked figure walks down an abandoned street with a bundle cradled in her arms. She notices that there was someone following her, so her paces increases. She turned the corner and walked into an alley. She hid behind the dumpster as the person following her entered the alleyway. The person looked everywhere and was getting closer. A small cry was heard from the bundle but the figure hugged it tighter, getting a feeling of dread and fear. The person heard the small cry, but didn't know where it came from. After a few minutes, it left.

The figure let out a sigh of relief and got out of her hiding spot. The small bundle started fussing around. Out of the blankets a small fist the size of an acorn was raised and shook. The figure unwrapped it's face, reveiling the innocent face of a newborn baby.

"Shh little one. Don't worry. You're safe." cooed a female, angelic voice. "We'll find your auntie and shelter soon. Just hold on. Everything will be ok. You'll see." And then the figure flew off, camaflouging into the dark, black sky, unknowing of a pair of eyes watching from around the corner.

* * *

"Sir, I found her."

"Good. Where is she?" The person smirked.

"She's in Earth, just like Blackfire thought" he replied in the watch communicator. A chuckle was heard.

"She probably thinks that Starfire will help her. Remember, get the child at all cost, or it'll be you're head!"

"Yes sir"

* * *

_'Where is it? I know it's somewhere around here, she told me it was'_ The girl thought as she was walking near a bank when all of a sudden she heard gunshots from inside and she ran in. _'Kori told me she was fighting "crimes" as they call it here to protect the innocent Earthians. Maybe I'll find her here.'_

Inside she saw three people wearing black clothes and black mask. One was holding out a bag while collecting earth currency called "money" while the other two was holding and pointing guns at the Eartians. One of them saw her and pointed his gun at her.

"Get down!" he yelled. The girl just stood there. "I said get down!"

"What you're doing is wrong. Leave these people alone and give them back their money and I'll maybe let you go without getting punished." she replied.

"Such big words from a little weak girl. I suggest you listen to what I say before you get hurt." An ederly woman clutched the girl's cloak trying to get her to sit down. The girl just gave her the little baby to hold and walked towards them.

"Really? Because I think it's the other way around." she smirked at them. The robber was about to attack her when she shot a silver bolt that knocked the gun out of his hands The others tried to shot her but she shot bolts to their guns too. She took the guns away and aimed it at them.

She walked towards the robbers about to make them give back the money when all of a sudden she was thrown back and was slammed into the wall, the guns falling out of your hands. The robber got a gun and aimed it at the ederly woman with the baby. She tried to get to the child, but she couldn't even move a finger. The girl's eyes widen as she realized the baby was helpless.

"No, Ami! Somebody please help them!" she cried out with tears in her eyes. Three people with weird clothes sprung into action. The robber shot the gun and everyone screamed but all of a sudden another girl stepped in front of them and a shield made of black energy appeared in front of them, saving the ederly woman and baby. The other two guys grabbed the robbers and they turned them into the police. Other police officers started walking towards the girl.

"Miss, you're under arrest for associating with the crime, and for endangering other citizens."

"Stop!" Everyone turned around and looked at the ederly woman holding the baby. "She has nothing to do with this crime. In fact, if it wasn't for her, someone would have been hurt and they would have gotten away with the money. She helped us all with her bravery and powers." The police was shocked while the three heroes were startled.

"Did you say powers?" asked the boy in the mask. The ederly woman nodded.

"Yes. She shot silver bolts from her hands. She also gave me this little one to take care of while she saved us."

"Only two people we know have that powers, Blackfire is in jail while Starfire is one of us. Thank you miss. We'll take it from here." The ederly woman gave the baby to the girl and then she left with the police. The girl hugged the baby closer to her to try to quiet the child.

"You guys know Blackfire and Starfire?"

"First, who are you and who do you work for?" asked the guy in the mask.

"My name is Moonfire, and this little one is Rosefire. We're looking for Starfire."

"Why are you looking for her?" asked the cloaked girl. Moonfire looked at each one of them, and then back at Rosefire. She answered in a whisper. The guy who was part robot leaned in closer.

"Say that again please" he asked. Moonfire looked up and repeated what she said.

"I'm looking for her, because I'm her younger sister. And I need her help."

* * *

**AN: **Yay! I hope I wasn't rushing or confusing. So many ideas, but can't organize it together for a story. Too confusing. Remember to R&R!

-=- Jiyuu no Megami


	2. Chapter Two

Title: I Would Give Anything Author: Jiyuu no Megami  
  
AN: Hey! I was right! SCHOOL DOES INSPIRE ME! Oh well. This chapter will be kinda weird, and I wrote it during Study hall. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Damn.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Wait, you're Starfire's younger sister?" asked the boy with the mask.  
  
"Uh huh. Now tell me your names. It's only fair since I gave you mine's" replied Moonfire.  
  
"I'm Robin." said the boy with the mask.  
  
"Raven" said the cloaked girl.  
  
"And I'm Cyborg." Moonfire nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Can you please take me to Starfire? It's important" Robin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do we know you're not lying about you being Starfire's sister? For all we know, you could have been sent from an enemy to spy on us and then destroy us."  
  
"Why would I lie about being her sister? If you guys didn't know, then how would the enemy know?"  
  
"Maybe Starfire doesn't have a younger sister. It could be a made-up lie and you'll probably make her believe she has a younger sister." Moonfire just stared.  
  
"You have some serious trust issues, you know that? If you don't believe me, then just ask Starfire yourself. Ask her if she has a younger sister. Go ahead, I DARE you." Robin glared as he took out the communicator and paged Starfire. There was some beeping and then Starfire's cheerful face appeared.  
  
"Hello my friends! Tell me, has the robber been apprehended?" Robin smiled.  
  
"Yeah. How's Beast Boy doing?" Starfire giggled.  
  
"He's better. He's sleeping right now." The screen went from Starfire's face to Beast Boy's sprawled figure all over the couch. His arm was on the floor while his right hand was over his stomach. His right leg was over the headrest and his other leg was over the armrest. He had a small bubble coming out of his nose and he was snoring loudly. The screen went back to Starfire's smiling face.  
  
"I don't want to wake him up. It is most amusing to see him like this." Robin smiled, then turned serious.  
  
"Starfire," he gave the communicator to Moonfire. "Do you know her?" A loud gasp was heard.  
  
"Lili?"  
  
"Kori? Is that you? Oh, big sister, I have missed you so much." Starfire's teary face smiled back.  
  
"I have missed you too little sister. Robin," Robin took back the communicator. "Please bring my baby sister back to the tower please? I have much to talk about to her." Robin nodded.  
  
"On my way." He put the communicator away and turned to Moonfire. "I guess you really are related to Starfire. I'm sorry." Moonfire smiled.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now come on! I can't keep my dear sister waiting!" She exclaimed as she started floating. Cyborg just kept staring at her. 'Just like Star.'  
  
"Ahh! I cannot believe that you are back! Baby sister, I've missed you so!" Starfire exclaimed as she was hugging the life out of Moonfire.  
  
"I've missed you too Kori, but if you don't loosen your grip, blue will be my face's new color." replied a red-faced Moonfire.  
  
"Oh sorry baby sister. Tell me, why are you here? I thought you were still at Tameran training?" Moonfire's smile fell.  
  
"I knew this was coming, but I didn't think you'd ask so soon." She sighed. "Where to start? Well, before I tell you I have to introduce you to someone." She walked over to Raven and gathered the baby in her arms.  
  
"Everyone, meet Amisand'r, also known as Rosefire." Starfire squealed.  
  
"Oh! She's so precious! Who is she?" Moonfire looked down in shame.  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, here it is! What a twist huh? Well, maybe not, but what'da expect from me? Remember to R&R!  
  
-- Jiyuu no Megami 


End file.
